My Role
by Quick S1lver
Summary: A Young mans dreams come true, and his world finally becomes full of happiness, but how long will that happiness last.


**Hey everyone, I am terribly sorry about ending Life is good, I screwed up, but now I've got some experience, and I've learned from my mistakes, I hope you can forgive me, enjoy!**

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - click

I groaned as if in pain as my hand slid off of the alarm clock, I wanted to just go back to sleep, bit knew I had to get up eventually, so i did that, not before taking five minutes to stretch, as every lazy teen does every morning. I spun slightly as I then sat up and stood up as i stretched and yawned deeply, i walked to the bathroom connected to my grey walled bedroom and began to take off my clothes. I was well built for a 16 year old boy- *ahem* young man, but I was still slim being a nice 6'1... 6 foot and a half inch... I turned on the shower and grabbed a towel to get ready while it warmed up, taking the rest of the wait to relieve myself before I stepped in. I couldn't help but let out an exhale of relief as the warm water splashed against my skin. I grabbed my shampoo, quickly wetting my slightly curly... Okay not so slightly curly hair, and quickly lather it, leaving reality

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later i stepped out of my bathroom, clean and fully dried off, even my hair. I rummaged through my dresser and closet for a while before I decided on some dark blue jeans, a my Chemical Romance's black parade shirt, almost forgetting my thin grey water color spread patterned, hoody, i left it unzipped and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows as I grabbed my glasses and put them on, wrapping my yin yang necklace around my neck and tightening it. I was ready for the day.<p>

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"Honey? Are you up?" I'd recognize that tone of my voice from my mother any day, she's planning something, the sweet tone, the soft volume, covering a lot of hidden energy that I've learnt happens when her pitch of voice is one step higher than normal. Now I'm excited, good thing I'm a great lier.  
>"Yeah Mom, just finished getting dressed, why do you ask" I couldn't help but smirk behind the white painted door, knowing I already caught her in my trap.<br>"N-no honey, just making sure your up, you don't want to be la- oh, right your done with school aren't you dear?"  
>"Yes mom, it's been nearly a month now." I keep forgetting myself that I no longer have school, hell, I still wake up at five in the morning.<br>"Don't you miss your friends at all dear?" The word 'friend' never was a happy word for me, mainly because. I never had any, I always would leave my house saying I was going to friends house, making up some random name, when. I really was just going to the arcade, or to eat, sometimes I'd even take my guitar and play in the street to make a few bucks... Although most the time I wish I could do it with someone else...

* * *

><p>"No not really, I see them"<br>"Okay dear, if your sure" I stepped away from my son's door, I was worried, I always knew he never had any friends, I never knew why though, we sent him to counseling, clubs, summer camps, classes, I even went as far as sending him to therapy I was so worried... I guess without his father... He just doesn't have any reason to impress any one any more, he's an amazing boy, he just needs a friend... Wait

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of doing nothing, I decided I'd make myself some breakfast. I knew how to cook, I was even better than my mom, I just felt kind of depressed and lazy, I already took my medications, but I took them a bit late yesterday, I opened the fridge and pulled out the half empty gallon of chocolate milk, and poured myself a large glass of it, and poured some double chocolate krave in a bowl, I really didn't care what I ate today, I made sure to put the milk and krave back, I walked back to the couch before my mom simply popped up put of no where, nearly making me drop my milk as some drops spill onto the floor, some on my hand and dripping down the glass.<br>"Ah man..." I'm to focussed on my loss of chocolate to notice my mom is holding her car keys and is dressed.  
>"Hurry up and finish that hun, were gonna be leaving pretty soon." She had a cheeky smile on her spread across her face, it made her look like a titan (To all my fellow Attack on Titan fans)... It was creepy.<br>"Um... Where are we going?" She smiles and waves the pointer finger of her left hand at me, I was just going to have to wait, but usually my Mom's surprises are pretty good, even though she tells me, but still good. I quickly inhaled my cereal and chugged the chocolate milk and placed my dishes in the sink before speeding to the car, holding onto the door handle as I wait for my Mom to unlock the car door. . . . CLICK- I pulled the door open as if I were trying to tear the door off its hinges, and slipped into my seat and slammed the door shut as I bounced a little, feeling very inpatient.  
>"You ready hun?" She had the same smile plastered on her face as she got in. I quickly shook my head yes as I buckled up and was ready to go.<p>

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of driving, I lost my energy and crashed, which really helped the time speed by because when my eyes opened up next, she was parking her car at... A lab?<br>"Um, Mom, where are we?"  
>"We're at Professor Rowen's he was a good friend of your fathers and gave him his starter before he left on his journey, I think he was around your age as well." Her eyes glazed over at the memory of my father, he died when I was just a kid, I was eight at the time... I don't show my Mom... But she knows... I miss him more then anything... "Well, c'mon, lets go inside, this is your surprise." She wiped a tear from her right eye with her thumb as I opened the car door holding me in and stepped out, stretching a little as yawned deeply, my jaw dropping as I do, my muscles stretching and loosening, wait... Did she just say THIS, THIS is my surprise?! Well, if I'm lucky, I'l get a pokemon, if I'm not, shes putting me up for apprenticing, or getting me a job. Don't get me wrong, I love pokemon... But I'd rather not hurt them or study them, if I get a job, I'd rather get it at the day care.<p>

* * *

><p>As we stepped in, there was a large waiting room, yet it was completely empty, which was odd, this place seemed to be abandon. We walked to the front desk and a very attractive girl, who looked to be the same age as me sat there, she had silky smooth navy blue hair, deep blue eyes, and she seemed to be short, at around 5'5 to 5'8 maybe? But she had MASSIVE breasts, they looked to be the size of bowling balls, they just pressed against the desk, having on a black buttoned up blouse that showed her breasts shape, and a white beanie, she was hot, like, really really hot, now. I can only wonder two things, one her name, and two, what her bottom half looks like.<br>"Hello, um, were here to so Professor Rowen?" My mom seemed to surprise her as she fumbles with her phone, practically juggling it in an awkward fashion for a few seconds before sighing in relief and looking up at my mom.  
>"S-sorry about that, we hadn't had any one in a while, I assumed we wouldn't have any one at all today." She smiled innocently but blushed a bright pink in embarrassment... Holy shit she was adorable "My names Dawn, I'l take you to him." She smile as she got up, having been on a stool, she was 5'7 and when she stepped out, I struggled to keep my little friend from saying hi, she hide nice wide hips and nice thick thighs, she was pale, and had a layer of baby fat on her belly, but she was still sexy, having long legs that curved nicely with her hips, she had on a tight pair of black yoga pants and some nice white sneakers, making her shape even more defined as I tried to not check-her-out, it was hard, but I managed. "Follow me," she continued to smile as she lead us, I stayed at the back so my Mother wouldn't scold me for staring at her ass, it was a lovely large peach, nice and round, and slightly jiggly but firm... The sad part is that she would never want a lonely, nerd like me... What? You thought I was going to say rebel? Rebel against what? Air?<p>

* * *

><p>After a bit of walking I stopped my ogling and looked around the many labs and looked out the windows at the lush green fields in amazement.<p>

"Woooow..." I couldn't help but give a toothy smile as I observed the windy planes, and Dawn giggled, I ignored it, thinking my Mom was just telling her a cheesy joke.

"So whats your name?" My head turned to Dawn as she was looking at me with a small smile, her lips were slightly plump, being a pink.  
>"Um... I'm Calvin" It felt so alien talking to a girl, anyone for that matter, but it felt kinda nice, it's been to long since I've actually interacted with someone who I'm not related to.<br>"I see you like the fields" She smiled and looked out a passing window.  
>"Well yeah, I love nature and pokemon... Its amazing what can happen if they combine their powers of nature together..." I paused in thought as I looked out the same passing window, it being a very large singular pane, I got lost in the waver of grass and the spin of the windmills.<br>"Calvin?" A hand was waving in front of my face as i noticed the hand had a sky blue and white horizontal line pattern on them and i looked to see behind the hand in my face, or eyes, being it was somewhat petite, I saw it was Dawn. She seemed to have a look of concern on her face, as if I had a sickness of some sort. How long was I standing there?  
>"Um s-sorry" a bright pink flowed across my cheeks as I blushed embarrassed and she seemed to look more relieved and giggled.<br>"Few, I was getting worried" She smiled warmly at me, it still being small, but I could see difference in her eyes, they were brighter than before, like the vibrant sea, shining under the sun. "So why are you two here to see Professor Rowen?" She looked between my mom, and then noticed I was looking at my Mom for an answer so she did the exact same, my Mom smiled and sighed.  
>"Welp, guess I can't keep it a secret any longer" She looked at me with a toothy smile, Dawn turning her head and looking at me curiously "Were going to adopt some pokemon from Rowen"<p>

**Well everyone, I'm now going to let you vote for what pokemon you would like me to use as my pokemon in this story, so leave a review of what pokemon, the options are: riolu, zoroa, torchic, feniken, froakie, kirlia, cyndiquil, and mewtwo, although mewtwo would indeed come later, if you have any other legendary pokemon suggestions, leave it in your vote, and any ties will result in those all the lead tied winners being my starters, they will all be female, so vote carefully, thanks, and don't forget to vote! You'll have exactly one week to vote.**


End file.
